


Timeless

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Rhode Island Comic Con 2017, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Whenever they see each other again, it's as if no time has passed.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Sean and Elijah both appeared at the 2017 Rhode Island Comic Con this weekend. Seeing this photo of the two of them inspired this ficlet.

[](https://imgur.com/1LlxIEI)

Time didn’t seem to exist for them. They had lived and worked together closely for eighteen months on the other side of the world in New Zealand, and even though eighteen years had passed, for Sean, at forty-six, with his graying temples and middle-aged spread, and Elijah, with his always infectious grin and beautiful blue eyes, who at thirty-six, could finally no longer be mistaken for a teenager, one look at each other and those years melted away like a morning fog.

Like their first meeting in a hotel before filming began, when they were being fitted for their wigs, a story they had told again today during their joint Q&A, recollecting it for the umpteenth time with as much delight and enthusiasm as they had the very first time, seeing each other again was as fresh and new as it had been then. It was as if no time at all had passed.

Though they spoke on the phone from time to time, they didn’t see each other often, lives and careers having taken them in different directions, but their memories of those times remained with them, and so did their feelings. Their affection for each other was as timeless as that of Frodo and Sam, who lived only in books and on film, and like the loving relationship between those hobbits, it always would be.


End file.
